The present invention relates to a beeper holder for carrying a beeper on the belt or waistband.
A beeper may be fastened with a clip at the back, as shown in FIG. 1, so that it can be hung on the user's belt or waistband. However, when the beeper is triggered, the user must bend the head and the trunk to read the display of the beeper.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art beeper holder for fastening to the belt or waistband to carry a beeper. When the beeper is triggered, the user can remove the beeper from the beeper holder to read the display. After reading, the beeper is put back to the beeper holder again. This structure of beeper holder is still not satisfactory in function because the beeper must be removed from the beeper holder when reading or the user shall have to bend the head and the truck in order to see the display of the beeper.